


Short Stories I've Written

by FandomLoverAngel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like, Not Beta Read, Other, haven't read it since i wrote it, really bad, short stories i wrote from prompts, so its probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLoverAngel/pseuds/FandomLoverAngel
Summary: Read the title.Feel free to give me other prompts to write about!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “When this is all over, I want my sanity back.”

“When this is all over, I want my sanity back.”

The man in the Dark Cloak laughs. “Good luck with that. I don’t give gifts to my prisoners.”

He turns and strides over to the deceiving metal door, covered by a projection of wood, and presses his hand into a stone to slide it open. I lunge for the exit, only to be yanked backwards by the forcefield binding my sparking hands together, and my body to the wall.

“You will pay for this. You. Will. Pay.” Smoke starts to fall from my lips as I talk.

Dark Cloak turns. “Oh, sweetie. That’s what they all say.”

The door slides shut behind him, cutting him off to the sounds of my screams echoed in fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember the prompt, think it was something like, "Why are we afraid of the dark?" or something like that.

No man really knows what goes on in the dark. No woman can suppose what creeps in the shadows. The children learn to fear the night, but they don’t truly know why. I learned to savour and hide in the light. In the places where not even the very wisps of shadows can reach.

Sometimes, a child or pet will go missing in the night. Most would assume a kidnapper or the pound. But I know better. I know that the dark should be feared. I know that the thing that whispers in your ear to ‘Run! Run to the next lamppost! Run across your room and jump! Don't stare into the shadows for too long!’ Should be trusted. Should be treated as gospel.

Because those are the voices of all the beings who were stolen by the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if this one was from a prompt or from my head.

I’m paralyzed. I can’t escape. The dress suit that they gently placed me in… is too tight. I can’t shift to move it.

“Too soon to leave this world.” “Bless his soul.”

It’s hard to breathe. I  _ can’t _ breathe. I can feel the tears dripping, dripping on my face.  _ Why can’t I move _ ? I don’t know what happened. 

“The mortician said that it was  Botulinum toxin. He didn’t see it coming.”

I drank the soda the waiter at the diner gave me, and I couldn’t  _ move _ . They put me in a box. A box with a soft lining inside. A wooden box, perfectly etched with the designs of flowers, and swirling leaves. 

“I can’t believe- My  _ son _ .”

They crossed my arms and put a wreath on top. I don’t understand  _ why can’t I move _ . I can’t open my eyes. My heart is stopped. It’s not beating. Why isn’t it beating? Why can’t I  _ move _ ?

“It was painless, ma’am. He didn’t feel a thing.”

  
They just shut the box I’m in. I can feel it being moved. It’s getting harder to stay awake. I can’t breathe. There’s something falling onto the box.  _ It’ssoheavyIcan’tmovepleasehelpIcan’tbreathe it’sdarkIhopemygravestonelooksnice _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to say this one did come from a prompt, but again, I can't remember it.

Once upon a time, there was a girl, and a boy.

Once upon a time, there was a demon, and an angel.

Once upon a time, there was a killer, and a victim.

Once upon a time, there was lots of blood, and lots of death.

Once upon a time, there was a heartbreaker, and a broken heart.

Once upon a time, there was a knife, and a chest.

Once upon a time, a demon killed a heartbroken angel.

Once upon a time, a life was taken in the night.

Once upon a time, a couple was destroyed by their differing destinies.

Once upon a time, a girl was changed by a boy.

Once upon a time, a killer made their first victim.

Once upon a time, the girl killed the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember the prompt, sorry.

In my world, we travel in pairs. In fact, everything  _ has _ a pair to go with it. Don’t let them catch you alone. Alone is  _ forbidden _ . Alone is  **wrong** . Never be caught alone. They’ll catch you and take you away. They’ll teach you their ways. They’ll force them upon you. They’ll torture you. They will make you learn. We are perfect. We are a perfect society. Pairs are equal. Pairs are even. Pairs are right. Pairs are perfect. My world is perfect. Nothing is wrong. Do not let yourself be alone. Pairs are safe. Learn our ways. Become  _ perfect _ .*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(I was tempted to put “Become pairfect.”, but I didn’t. I’m sorry.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, think this was a prompt, can't remember it.

Sometimes, when we used to think of the future, we wondered what would still be around then. Would our family? Our house? Our music? Our art? Our food? Our culture? But I  _ know _ . I  _ know _ what will come. I know, because I am the future. I am the last human. I’m going to make the last entry to my journal, then I’m going to try to find a way out. A way to escape.

“Ok, Google. Please search, “How do you hide from the shadows?” online.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was definitely a prompt, that I again, can't remember.

When children are born into this world, they make no sound. When children fall down, they wince, and brush it off. When bones are broken and skin is scratched, you just smile and calmly tell someone that you got hurt. When you get into a breakup or a fight, you suck it up and deal with it. Don’t cry.  _ Never _ cry. You  _ can’t _ cry. Crying will get you arrested. Crying can get you  _ killed _ . Crying, is against the law.


	8. Longer Short Story From Writing Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story I wrote for a writing camp called "Shared Worlds". The story itself doesn't have a name.
> 
> At the bottom is my sort of thought process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me any questions that you have about this story. It's very confusing as it takes place in a made-up world, created in collaboration with myself and the rest of my team. The world is called Ociciae.

I think I have a small problem. I’m where we usually go to find shiny-things and shiny-purple-stuff, but there isn’t any. I can’t see any other Flooftons either. Oh, I hope they’re okay. I’m going to go and look around for more shiny-things and shiny-purple stuff somewhere else. I think there’s another shiny-place I can go to search.

  
  


Everything was fine, for us at least. We didn’t really pay attention to the other creatures, or anyone who lived up on the surface or on the landmasses. The water is really all that we cared about, since that’s where we all lived. This may seem selfish, but we plankton didn’t really have much else in what we considered the world. 

I’m Bob. Yes, I know, what an original name for a plankton, but don’t worry, many of the others have much more complicated names. Or, at least compared to mine. But, hey! We’re plankton, what do we know?

Ah, I’m just kidding with you, we know lots of things. Lots. Of. Things. For instance, we know that the shiny-purple-stuff is important, because it’s  _ shiny _ . Also, the multicoloured-rough-thing is scary, dangerous, and will eat you. In one bite. Except it’s not  _ really _ a bite. I don’t really know how to accurately describe it.

It usually just happens. One minute Santala is there, in the next, they’re eaten alive, and all that’s left is a little bit of glow.

Oh, right! We glow. Kind of like the bright-hot-ball. Except we don’t radiate heat. That’s only what the bright-hot-ball does, along with the rock-hot-splash-things. They’re hot. Don’t go in one. Harant, Gesinth, and Jaculenev’s family were lost that way. They didn’t come back.

We try to stay away from the rock-hot-splash-things because of that. The only problem with that solution is that there are still big-scary-things that hurt us out there. Even the water hurts us sometimes, though that doesn’t happen as often as the other-scary-things. Sometimes, there are even big-flicky-move-things that eat us too. They go  _ blup! _ And then  _ oop!  _ And then we’re gone. It’s really fast though, so it doesn’t hurt  _ too _ much.

Recently, it seems like more and more things are out there to make us go-away or stop glowing. The water sometimes gets really warm, and then that makes us stop glowing. Hannah stopped glowing a while ago. We are trying to get them glowing again, but they don’t want to move. They don’t even respond to us talking. It’s strange, because they’re usually so talkative. And, yes, I know what you’re thinking. How can a  _ plankton _ be talkative?

To other-creature-things, our language sounds like music-and-bells, but to us, it just sounds like words. Just like what the surface-big-creatures hear when  _ they _ talk. Definitely _ not _ la-la-la-ring-ring-ring. Though, those do sound like pretty noises. Sometimes, something really cool happens when we talk. When we get really excited, we glow brighter than normal. If you get a bunch of us together, we might even make a  _ shiny _ ! I  _ love _ shiny-things… oh, right, we were talking… sorry, I just  _ really _ like shiny-things. We all do, it’s just in our nature.

We float, bounce, glow, make-it-shine, collect shiny-things, and run away from the multicoloured-rough-thing. We even have a special place for the shiny-things! If you find a shiny-thing, you take it and move it to the glowy-rock-hole. Sometimes, you have to have lots of Floofs to move it. That’s what we’re called, Floofs. Though, because we’re plankton, I guess the name would then have to be changed to Floofton. Because we’re floofy. Or, at least, underwater we are. I don’t know about what we would get to be above water, since if we left the water, we would go-away.

When we go-away or get-lost, we don’t come back. We don’t know why. I think it has something to do with why when we glow we don’t talk anymore. But I’m not a glowen. That’s what we call floofs who help with glows going away. Sometimes they also help with floofs who stop moving. But usually it doesn’t help. They never move or start glowing again. That’s when we put them under the multicoloured-rough-thing. So that one day, they can rise up and destroy it. They will one day glow again.

When that day comes, all Flooftons will rise up and fight the multicoloured-rough-thing with the Flooftons that went-away or got-lost. We will win and be forever victorious over the multicoloured-rough-thing. Never again will we hide in fear from it, we will be free!

While our speech would sound like songs to other-creatures, underwater and surface creatures alike, we do have our own kind of music. We move with the currents, carrying our voices through hard-gray-things and bumpy-sometimes-shiny-big-creature-homes. It makes it sound like the la-la-la-ring-ring-ring that the surface-big-creatures hear. I like the la-la-la-ring-ring-ring noise. It sounds so pretty, it could even be  _ shiny _ . I like shiny-things.

I wish that the shiny-purple-stuff was everywhere. Except, that would mean that the surface-big-creatures might come down and take it all. Apparently, they like collecting shiny-things as well. If they just asked us for the shiny-things, we would be happy to give them some. We have a lot of them. But, no, they just take them, which is not very nice. Shouldn’t surface-big-creatures be nicer than that? I mean, we haven’t bothered them, have we? I don’t think we did, at least.

I think that the surface-big-creatures are starting to run out of shiny-purple-stuff, because sometimes, before it was warmer, we would go up closer to the big-splash-top-water and we would see the surface-big-creatures float-water-trees on the surface.The float-water-trees used to have shiny-purple-stuff, but they don’t any more. I guess the surface-big-creatures took it from them. I don’t think that’s very nice of them to do that.

But recently, we haven’t been able to go up near the big-splash-top-water Because of the water getting warmer, It’s been harder and harder to swim around for us. Even the oldest of the Flooftons are having trouble with the temperature, which is concerning, as the older you get, the stronger you become, so that you are prepared for the final battle with your ancestors in the rise against the multicoloured-rough-thing.

We have been saving more and more shiny-purple-stuff, and other-shiny-things, lately. I think it’s so that the surface-big-creatures don’t take it, but I’m not so sure. We haven't had to be worried about them before, so why do we now? What happened to change it?

I hope they don't come and take everything. We wouldn't have a lot of shiny left, and then we would have to go and collect it all over again. That would take a very long time. I really wish that Flooftons could go on the surface like the surface-big-creatures. Then we would have all the shiny-things we need, since the surface-big-creatures have so much. Or, at least, they used to.

Recently, we haven’t seen very many other water-below-creatures, not even those who aren’t afraid of the multicoloured-rough-thing. I hope they’re okay. Maybe, they realized that we were right all along, and they started collecting shiny-things. I think that we’ve collected enough shiny-things to be safe. Since the water has been getting warmer, we’ve started taking shiny-things out of the glowy-rock-hole. If we build a safe-floof-place, we can stay there, and then the shiny-things will keep us safe, right? I think that’s what they’re supposed to do, at least…

Well, that doesn’t matter right now, because we’re still safe. There’s a sign that will come and tell us when we need to build a safe-floof-place. I hope we have enough shiny-things. I think I’m going to go and find some more shiny-things, just in case we need more and we don’t have enough.

  
  


I can’t find any shiny-things here either, and I’ve checked the other places. I found Sarabeltha with a dimmer glow, along with a couple other Flooftons. They had as many shiny-things as they could carry. I’m going to help them back, then go look for other Flooftons who are losing their glow. I think they might be having trouble carrying all of the shiny-things back, and that’s why I couldn’t find any shiny-things or other Flooftons at the other-shiny-places.

I’m going to take the Flooftons back, then go get the shiny-things, then move on the the other-shiny-places and do the same thing. It’s going to be hard and tiring to do all of this, but I need to help the other Flooftons. Maybe I’ll get someone else to help me with it once I take all of them back and once I get all of the shiny-purple-stuff and all of the shiny-things back to the glowy-rock-hole for the safe-floof-place. I hope we can all fit into it. That wouldn’t be good if we couldn’t.

I think it may take us a while to build the safe-floof-place. With so many Flooftons taking on a dimmer glow, we have less Floofs on hand to move shiny-things and build the safe-floof-place. I hope that we can build it soon. I have a not-good feeling that we need to be done soon. The water in the shiny-places is a lot warmer than it was before, along with the water around the place we’re building the safe-floof-place. 

The warm water is causing more and more floofs to lose their glow completely. Sometimes, when they go to see the Glowen, they don’t come back out. None of the other Flooftons will tell me what’s going on. I guess it’s just because I’m just a collector of shiny-things. That’s important, but not as important as being older, because they’re stronger than everyone. 

I hope they’re all prepared for the fight. I think it’s going to happen soon, since more and more Floofs are losing their glow. That means that their just getting ready for the fight, right? So they must just be getting strong really quickly, so that we can have more to fight. Yeah, that’s what it means.

  
  


More Flooftons have Faded, even the Glowen. We had to choose a new one, so that there still was one to take care of the Fading. That’s their title now, a proper one. Just for them, the Floofs who will be soldiers in the rise against the multicoloured-rough-thing. We will be victorious and forever safe after the battle. Nothing will be a big-scary-thing to Flooftons ever again!

  
  


There aren’t very many Flooftons left who haven’t Faded and joined their ancestors and the other Fallen and Faded ones. Only a few hundred of us remain for the fight. The waters have heated up to the point where it’s almost unbearable. The remaining Flooftons are Fading by the dozens every single day. The fight is almost upon us. I can tell, even if the others won’t tell me anything.

I think they won’t because I’m one of the youngest Floofs left. I’ve noticed some of the eldest Flooftons glows dimming, but as I’m younger, it isn’t my place to tell them. I like some of them though, and I really don’t want some of them to Fade, even if I know I will see them again for the fight.

  
  


I, I don’t think that there’s going to be a fight against the multicoloured-rough-thing anytime soon. In fact, I don’t think there’s ever going to be a fight at all. I was floating by it, at a safe distance of course, and I noticed that it’s got more colours than before. I just thought that it was preparing for the fight against all Flooftons to ever exist, but then I saw a mouth break off. Even if we’re supposed to fight it, I feel a bit bad, because that looked like it hurt. It looked like what I think would happen if a Floofton lost their glow or some of their floof. 

I don’t think that we’re going to need to fight it, if it keeps losing arms and mouths. We might finally be safe… But, Floofs are still losing their glow all the time. There can’t be more than a hundred of us left. Why are they still losing their glow if we’re finally safe from the multicoloured-rough-thing? I don’t want them all to go. We’re safe, they don’t have to leave any more.

I know that the warmer water means that it’s not as safe, but shouldn’t it be cooling down now that the multicoloured-rough-thing is Fading? I thought that it was the one causing the warm water, but even though it’s fading, it keeps getting warmer. Maybe it was keeping the water cool, and now that it’s fading, it’s letting them warm up again. Yes, yes, that’s probably it.

  
  


I counted the number of us Flooftons left, and there’s only about 50. It’s making me kind of afraid. I don’t want everyone to disappear, to leave me all alone. I don’t want to be alone. I hope that the shiny-things will protect us, maybe the shiny-purple-stuff will. I really don’t want to be left alone. 

We haven’t seen any big-flicky-move-things for a while now. And the multicoloured-rough-thing has been gone for ages. It’s really just us Flooftons now. I hope we’ll see more water-move-creatures soon. Even if they want to eat us, it’s better than being alone. I hope everyone is okay. I don’t want to be alone.

  
  


There’s only a little over ten of us now. I thought there were more, but they’ve gone-away too. I don’t think that they’re going to come back anytime soon. In fact, I’m not sure that they’ll come back at all. I hope they do. I’m starting to feel lonely. All of the Flooftons around me have started to lose their glow and dim. I haven’t yet, but I know that it’s probably coming. I’m a bit scared.

I don’t know what’s going to happen once they all go-away. I hope we’ll be okay. We still bury our Fallen underneath the multicoloured-rough-thing, even though I know that they won’t rise up against it. I think we all know that now, some of us just don’t want to believe it. 

You would think that they would realise that now, that they wouldn’t be so dense. Even I know it to be true, and I’m the youngest. Doesn’t that mean something?

  
  


There are only five of us left, and I don’t think that we will last very long. I do so hope that I’m not the last one left. I don’t want to be alone. Maybe there are other Flooftons somewhere else in the ocean. I hope so. Being alone is scary.

  
  


I don’t know where the other Flooftons went. They were just here, I swear. I turned around and they were gone, though there was a bit of glow left. Maybe they just had to leave for a bit. They probably went back to the safe-floof-place. Yes, that’s where I’ll find them. Everything is going to be fine. I’ll find them, and they’ll be safe and sound. I won’t be alone. It’s all okay.

I can’t find them. I looked all over. I searched in the safe-floof-place, the shiny-places, the glowy-rock-hole, even around the multicoloured-rough-thing. I looked  _ everywhere _ that I could think of. I don’t know where they are. I’m scared. I don’t like being alone.

  
  


I think my glow is Fading. It kinda hurts. I don’t like how it feels. But, no one is still around for me to get help. I hope I can find someone. I don’t want to be alone when I Fade completely. I don’t want to be the last one. I don’t want there to  _ be _ a last one. I miss everyone else. I just want to see my friends again. I just want to see my fellow  _ Flooftons _ again. I just want to see anyone again. Even a big-flicky-move-thing. Just  _ anything _ .

There’s probably another group of Floofs out there somewhere, I’m sure of it. I just have to find them, somehow. Soon. I have to find them soon. Before I Fade. I  _ will _ find them. I am  _ not _ alone. There have to be others.

  
  


It’s really hard to bounce around lately. I’ve most often just let the water carry me wherever it wants to move. I think they’re all gone. I think I’m alone now. I don’t want to be alone. I’m really tired… I hurt… 

  
  


It hurts so much. I think I’m going to lose my glow completely soon. I can sense that it’s going to happen any time now. I’m scared. I don’t want to go-away.

I went back to where the other Flooftons lived a little bit ago. I went into the Glowen’s cave. I, there were so many Floofs, all without their glow. It was horrible. I don’t want to see it again.

There was a sign on the entrance of the chamber where I found them. It said this strange word, “DEAD” on it. I don’t really know what it means, but I think that’s what happens to Floofs when they lose their glow. They go-away. They “dead”. I don’t like that word. It sounds sad. It makes me sad. I miss the other Flooftons.

I kinda want to go to the squishy-rock now. It’s where we put all of the other Flooftons. We made a hole, put them in, then put more squishy-rock on top of them. I just want to sit on it. There’s no one left to cover me in squishy-rock. I wish there was. I wish I didn’t have to be covered with squishy-rock. 

My glow is almost gone. I just want to be covered with squishy-rock, let go, and join my fellow Flooftons, in the eternal rest, in preparation for the… for the rise against the multicoloured-rough-thing that will never come to be. Because the multicoloured-rough-thing is gone. And so are the Floofs. And soon, so will I. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I think out my stories, I often see them as like a movie playing in my head on high speed. I can see all of the potential turning points and choices that could be made at any given time. My mind tends to jump around on different tracks, which can make it a little bit of a challenge to choose and stick with one singular ideo for a story. With this one, I decided that I would try using something that I had already written a story, or in this case, a few paragraphs for.
> 
> The other day, at some point last week, we wrote 2 or 3 paragraphs on the End Of Times slash Apocalypse happening in our world, Ociciae, from the perspective of one of the creatures or beings in our world. As I was struggling to come up with an idea on what to write, I decided that I would use those 2 paragraphs as my basis, or starting point, for my short story.
> 
> I tried to picture how I could expand on what I’d already written, when it already seemed complete, at least in my eyes. I chose to only use it as a guideline for what I was planning on writing, as writing something new, instead of copying something prewritten, is something that is extremely important. I hold my own imagination, creativity, and intelligence to the highest standards.
> 
> As I started writing, I couldn’t focus on what I was writing. I kept repeating sentences already written, and going to other pages that I had open. So, what I did, was start from scratch. I started my entire story over again, heading it from a different perspective than I did the first time, causing it to come out in a much better, more thought out way.
> 
> While I didn’t actually sit down and create charts and graphs on what I was going to write, I did plan it out in my head. I took something that I excel at, acting, and put it into my words I was writing. I write what I see in my head. Often times, I’ll act out my stories before I even consider writing them down. The only problem with doing that is that there’s a high chance that after I act it out, I will forget it, write it down wrong, or get hyper-focused on it and become unable to focus on any other stories or scenarios I was planning to write down or act out.
> 
> Once I had the idea in my head and I had started writing, I decided that my little “Flooftons” should be not of the highest level of intelligence. I dumbed down a few of the words and phrases I was using, like turning “coral” into “multicoloured-rough-thing”, and “waves” into “big-splash-top-water”. The main character, a “Floof” named Bob, is one of the youngest, and therefore does not know as much as the older “Flooftons” do.
> 
> In their “religion”, the older you get, the stronger you become, in preparation for the battle against the coral, which eats them. It is predicted that there will be an obvious sign of when the rising of the Ancestors is to happen, and all of the remaining “Floofs” will charge into battle with all of the “Floofs” before them, going back and back and back for generations.
> 
> As plankton live for a few months usually, a year at most, this catastrophic event to their ecosystem has happened in a relatively short period of time, at least for us. For them, this has been going on for at least two generations, maybe even more. They have based their entire religion on the prediction that this event will come to pass, though not as they expected.


End file.
